System Malfunction
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Komui's insane inventions go out of control again with the introduction of yet another Komurin. However, this one gets a little too close to Allen, closer than the jealous Kanda's willing to allow...


_Title:_ System Malfunction

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Komui's insane inventions go out of control again with the introduction of yet another Komurin. However, this one gets a little too close to Allen, closer than the jealous Kanda's willing to allow...

_Genre: _Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, violence, blood, angry Kanda, insane Komui.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DGM xDD

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! I thought of a lot of things when I heard the prompt "_Steam_" but... I wanted to write about Komurin! I love those crazy robots! XD

* * *

**System Malfunction****  
**

* * *

_The most likely way for the world to be destroyed, most experts agree, is by accident. That's where we come in. We're computer professionals. We cause accidents. _

- Nathaniel S. Borenstein -

* * *

Komui was out of control. Every person in the Black Order knew that much.

And it was further emphasised by the creation of yet another Komurin. No one knew what number it was apart from Komui and since nobody could be bothered listening to him, everyone settled for Komurin XII, a metallic monstrosity with a dozen waving limbs and a bulky body which gave it an ancient looking apparel.

No one wanted it to be built but Komui insisted. So it was no surprise that it went wild and zoomed out of the science department towards the dormitories to 'fulfil its mission'.

However, it was at that moment that Kanda and Allen, after being apart for a month and a half on separate missions, were finally reunited in a typical way, up against the door of Allen's room with Kanda attacking his neck, pinching and nipping the succulent skin with his sharp teeth as he worked his way up to the white haired one's lips for a passionate kiss.

So it was rather unfortunate timing on their part that led to the wall being caved in beside them just before their lips were destined to meet. They froze in the midst of their activities only for Kanda to be pulled swiftly away, dangling by one leg from one of Komurin's long metal claws.

Allen had to cover his mouth with one hand to hold in the laughter at the normally composed Kanda, hanging upside down by a single, spindly leg, his long black coat flailing across both his chest and half of his rather irritated face.

"Target acquired. Exorcist Allen Walker; Safe."

"Excuse me?" Said exorcist repeated in confusion.

Komui and his entire team decided that this was the best moment to enter, with Reever at the helm of the snide comments.

"Hey you piece of junk, Kanda wasn't attacking Allen!" Of course he had to edge closer to the still sniggering Allen to reaffirm this.

As Kanda swung back and forth by the claw, he crossed his arms and glared down at the wailing Komui who was screaming that Komurin was not a 'piece of junk'.

"This is the new Komurin then? Can you tell it to let Kanda down?" Allen stared at the twitching eyebrow of the samurai and quickly added, "Soon. Please."

Komui 'lovingly' asked his prized creation to gently let the Asian Exorcist down and, by gently, Komurin took it as just letting go of him from the height it held him, resulting in a rather loud crash and an even louder 'ompf!' from Kanda.

Allen couldn't hold it in any longer and simply burst out laughing at the crumpled heap of Kanda on the ground.

Annoyed and quickly composing himself, Kanda reached for Mugen only to have a yelping Komui land in front of his machine and the rest of the Science Department pile on top of the samurai to defend their leader.

Of course, this made Allen laugh even harder and in turn, made Kanda even angrier and increased the amount of white clad scientists that had been thrown against the wall.

Eventually, and several promises of Soba later, Kanda was released and he stomped furiously over to the hysterical white haired male, dragging him away by a single wrist.

He pulled the giggling exorcist down the hallway and as they rounded the corner, Kanda swung Allen around and pinned him against the wall, hands pinning both arms against the stone above their heads.

"Did I hear you laughing at me back there, moyashi?"

Allen narrowed his eyes sullenly at the nickname. "Yes you did Ba-Kanda. What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked light-heartedly and released his grip, trailing both hands down Allen's arms, slowly, teasingly, and Allen shuddered as his nerves were tickled.

Cupping his face with one hand and wrapping his free arm around the small of the other's back, pulling him insanely close and causing the gentle thumping rhythm in Allen's chest to explode in a flurry of drums and trumpets.

Again, they had bad timing as Komurin came crashing down the corridor again, examining their position and determining (somehow) that Allen was the attacker in this situation and pulled him away using a large claw that wrapped around his waist.

It was at this moment that the Junior Bookman, Lavi, decided to investigate the loud noises outside of his room and upon seeing Allen being held captive by this angry machine, he rushed to action.

Which... was more than could be said for Lenalee who stepped out of her room, stared at Komurin and Komui, rolled her eyes and stepped back into her room. And locked the door.

Allen pouted and sighed tiredly, "Komurin, please let me go... I wasn't trying to harm Kanda."

"Target acquired. Exorcist Yuu Kanda; Safe. Now beginning Rehabilitation Process."

Allen blinked, "The 'what process'?"

Several of the claws morphed into rather fearsome looking instruments; scissors, drills and needles among other things and Allen shook, his voice taking on a loud squeak.

"KOMUI!! THE '_WHAT_ PROCESS'?!"

"'Rehabilitation Process'. Komurin is not only designed to help protect Exorcists in battle but also to rehabilitate criminals into modern day society."

"You mean lobotomise him?" Lavi stated, shaking his head. "Tell him to stop! We don't need a vegetable for an Exorcist!"

"I... can't. Once the process starts it can't be stopped." Komui murmured flippantly.

"Then I'll stop it!" Allen yelled, balling his Innocence endowed hand into a fist and plunging it deep into the chest panel of the metallic beast.

But there was something wrong. He felt hot. Insanely hot. Burning almost. No, _definitely_ burning!

Allen yelled and retracted his hand, cuddling the scalded limb into his chest. He wasn't exactly prepared for the burning gas that erupted from the fresh hole in its chest and straight towards his face.

His other arm instinctively rose to his face. Which was a bad idea. As the fresh, pale skin of his right arm was dyed a splotchy and painful red.

It stopped just as suddenly as it started and Allen was left with a couple of very painful limbs curled into his chest and stomach.

"Rehabilitation Process stalled. Rehabilitation Process restarting."

One of the claws reached towards Allen's face and a puffy pink smog erupted and knocked him out.

"Hey! I need that!" Kanda snarled, leaping forward and pulling out Mugen.

"Second Illusion; Twin Illusion Blades!" The conjoined, blue swords slashed at the metal arm that held Allen, causing the boy to fall unceremoniously towards the ground, to be caught by a ruffled Lavi.

Once that was taken care of, Kanda's fiery aura flared as he slashed the machine to pieces, arms went flying away, the legs fell in a domino-like fashion and the torso now sported a deep X-shaped welt on its front and it bleeped no more.

Lavi blinked and stared. "Well, that was overkill."

The only reply he got was from Komui, who screamed furiously and rushed to his 'child', petting it and cooing over its dents.

With uneasy eyes, Kanda glared at the ancient looking machine, tempted to slice it again to be sure it was actually 'dead' but he had other things to worry about.

Slipping an arm underneath those long legs and behind the graceful arch of his back, Kanda hoisted Allen into his arms. Watching with a soft expression as the white head gently lolled into his chest.

He purposely pulled the younger man closer, mumbling snidely, "I'm taking him to the Medical Wing. Any objections?"

The sharp tone was a low blow for Komui who sat directly in front of his beloved Komurin X, arms wrapped around the metallic shoulders as he wept loudly and animatedly.

A thin smirk made itself known on Kanda's face as he turned away and walked out of the crumbling remains of the science department.

Lavi scratched the back of his head, his one free eye blinked lazily in the midst of his deadpan expression. He turned back to Komui with a small, apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about, Komui. I'm sure you can make a better one."

The scientist sniffled sullenly, nodding as he pulled off his cap in respect. "Farewell... Komurin XII."

Lavi sighed at Komui's melodramatics and shook his head. A small glint under the hold in the mechanical beast's chest caught his attention and he slowly moved his hand towards it, squealing in fright at the dark expression on Komui's face as he grabbed the redhead's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Komurin's outer shell may not be working but his special power system may still be running, even now."

Lavi blinked. "'Special Power System'?"

A dark smirk, screaming of sly intelligence, made itself known on Komui's face as he reached out a hand and pulled open the panel at the front, revealing the archaic engine underneath. White gas flew from metallic tubes at the top and Lavi grimaced, the memories of Allen's pale skin blotching red still fresh in his mind as he moved away.

"A... steam engine?"

* * *

THAT'S where the steam comes in! Poor Allen, I enjoy hurting him so...

Ha ha, favourite bit was Lenalee. I would think that she'd be sick of Komurin by that point.

Is it obvious I'm clutching at straws at this point? Uh... I should have worked on this more, only got it finished a half hour ago! XDD Um... reviewings please!


End file.
